One Drunken Night
by xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx
Summary: Yesterday, I was the good girl. I was the role model. I cared mainly about my friends, my family, and my career. Now, all I can care about is this little thing growing inside me, and how to keep it from the rest of the world.
1. Telling Chad

CPOV:

"Chad I really need to talk to you!" I heard someone scream. It sounded like the one and only Sonny Monroe. I wonder what she needs to talk about with me. I was about to make a comment when Sonny grabbed my hand and yanked me too her dressing room.

"Ouch! Don't rip my arm out of its socket!" I yelled at her.

"Well I knew you were going to make some stupid comment and right now I can't deal with that, I have enough shit in my life!" Sonny exploded at me.

"Wow someone's not very Sunny today!" I commented and grinned. Sonny just sighed. "Normally that would've charmed you, what's up?"

"Do you really care Chad?" Sonny asked me.

"I guess so, I asked didn't I?" I retorted.

"Well, I have to tell you something anyways!" Sonny stated. She looked at me with a mix of fear, and worriedness mixed together.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked back at her. I was scared, Sonny wasn't being her cute self. Stupid cute.

"I'm-I'm," Sonny began to say. She was stuttering, like she was at a lost for words.

"Come on spit it out Monroe! I don't have all day!" Oh my god, I can't believe I just said that. She is so upset, and I just snapped at her. Oh god.

"I'm Pregnant!" Sonny blurted out. What. What? Wait What?

"What?" I asked. Why was she telling me this. I wasn't the father, I've never slept with her, nor do I plan too. Even if she is pretty. I mean what?

"I'm pregnant, with your baby!" Sonny told me again. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"We've never slept together, you're crazy!" I replied.

"Yeah we did, at Tawni's party," A tear rolled down Sonny's cheek.

"Oh my god, No, this can't be happening!" Chad Dylan Cooper knocked up the innocent Sonny Monroe. I can see the headlines now. "Bad Boy Knocks Up Good Girl?" "America's heartthrob knocks up the good girl of Hollywood". This would not work out well for anyone. No one. AT ALL.

"Well it is," Sonny said. "Don't worry, you don't have to help or anything, I've got it all under control, so just pretend it never happened okay?" One more tear fell down Sonny's cheek as she began to walk away.

"No, Sonny, you can't do this by yourself," I told her. What was I doing! She gave me the clear, I wouldn't have to deal with this horrible mess. Crap.

"Yeah I can Chad, I don't want you to have to give up your career, and your girlfriend, for one mistake that happened when we both got drunk," Sonny wiped the tear that fell, but the spot on her cheek was only to be replaced with another one.

"No, Sonny this is my fault! I got you into this mess, and I'm going to help you get out," I told her. I pulled her in for a hug. This was weird, I felt a surge of electricity go through me. "So do you plan on keeping it?"

"Yeah, I'm not having an abortion!" Sonny pulled away from me. "Chad you seriously don't have to help me, I can handle it by myself,"

"No." I simply stated. "A baby needs its father, and a pregnant girl needs the guy who got her pregnant, anything you need just ask!"

"Well, could I live with you? My mom kicked me out, and living with Tawni isn't that great, she's partying all the time, and not a good environment for me," Sonny started rambling on and on.

"Yes Sonny, you can live with me," I told her. "I'll drop you off at Tawni's so you can pack and then pick you up after filming, sound good?"

"Fine," Sonny nodded and we got into the car.

"So how far along are you?" I asked her as I started driving towards Tawni's house.

"6 weeks," Sonny mumbled and looked out the window.

"6 weeks! You've known for 6 weeks and you just told me!" I exploded at her.

"You IDIOT, I have only known for a week!" Sonny retorted back. "Could you not yell at the pregnant teenager here? She does NOT need this!" Sonny glared at me and looked back out the window,

"Sorry," I mumbled out as I pulled into Tawni's driveway. Sonny got and slammed the door behind her. She walked into Tawni's house, she slammed that door too. Chad what have you done? I knocked up Sonny, SONNY! She's so innocent, and now she's growing up faster then she should. I Chad Dylan Cooper am going to be a father in 30 weeks. 30 WEEKS. God help me. Help me please. I pulled away and headed back to the studio thinking about the mess I created.


	2. You Have To Let Me

**SPOV:**

I walked into Tawni's house only to find her passed out on the floor. Wow how refreshing! Our day of of work and she drinks! That's totally great. I went up to the guest room and started to repack my stuff. I couldn't believe that Chad was going to help me, what the hell is with him? He always treats me like shit, but then I tell him I'm pregnant and he acts all nice? I'm so confused.

"Hey Sonnayyy, why are you here?" Tawni slurred as she walked through the door to the guest room.

"I came back from telling Chad, and I'm moving in with him," I told her shoving some more clothes in my suitcase.

"Whaaat? Whyyy are you moving out?" She slurred again. It was so hard to talk to her when she was like this. I can't raise a baby in a house where she is drinking. It's a good thing I'm moving out.

"Because, I can't raise a baby in a house where you drink all the time, and Chad is the father and he offered to give me anything I need," I explained and zipped up my suitcase.

"Okk crazy lady!" Tawni giggled hysterically and walked back out of the room only to fall in the middle of the hallway.

"Drunk," I muttered stepping over her with my suitcase. I went downstairs and headed to watch TV until Chad gets here. I watched the Secret Life marathon that was on, how fitting. I watched that show for 3 hours, and got sucked into it. I needed to see more of it, I mean it was so sad! Adrian is pregnant with Bens baby! Ben is in love with someone else. It's like my situation, Chad loves his girlfriend and I'm pregnant with his baby. Maybe I should do what Adrian does and get an abortion. It would save my career, Chad's career and my mom could take me back sooner.

I heard a knock at the door. Must be Chad. I walked to the door and opened it. "Hey Chad," I whispered softly.

"Hey Sonny, you ready?" He muttered back with a small smile.

I nodded and grabbed my suitcase and carried it out to his car, he popped the trunk and I threw my stuff in and slammed the trunk closed. I got into the car and looked at him. "Chad, we need to talk!"

"About what?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you think stupid?" I looked at him with a 'duh' look. Dumbass.

"The baby?" Chad questioned.

"Duh, anyways, I was thinking maybe I should have an abortion," I stated out. I thought he should no, I mean it's his baby too.

"No! NO! NO!" Chad screamed. "You are NOT getting an abortion!"

"Why not!" I asked confused wouldn't he be happy with this? That way there are no strings attached.

"Because it's MURDER Sonny, MURDER!" Chad screamed. He was very passionate about this. It's my decision though, not his.

"Chad, it would be SO much easier! You wouldn't have to give up you career, I wouldn't have to give up mine, and we wouldn't be having a baby at 16 and 17!"I explained. "Besides it's my decision!"

"No, it's our decision, Sonny I am not gonna let you KILL our baby!" Chad told me. "We got into this mess, and we are gonna deal with the consequences!"

"Chad, I DON'T WANT A BABY AT 16!" I screamed at him. We pulled into the driveway and I booked it out of the car. I opened the trunk and took out my suitcase and ran inside.

"SONNY!" I heard behind me.

"What Chad!" I screamed at him and turned around to face him.

"You can't kill our baby, Sonny you can't," Chad had tears in his eyes. "Please," He added with a whisper.

I hugged him. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I did. "Chad," I looked at him with pleading eyes. "You have to let me do this, I can't have a baby at 16!" I pleaded him and pulled away. "Please," I whispered. 


	3. Calling Abigail

**CPOV:**

Sonny couldn't be serious right now. She wanted to have an abortion? That's the biggest mistake someone can make!

"Sonny, let me tell you a story, this story is going to make you not want to have an abortion!" I explained to her. She looked at me and nodded. She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her. "My sister Abigail was in the same situation as we are," I began. "Her boyfriend got her knocked up when she was only 16, and her best friend was also knocked up at 16," Sonny nodded telling me she was paying attention. She didn't look very interested in what I had to say. "My sister had an abortion, and the other girl kept her baby," I stated.

"Wait what? Your sister had an abortion! Then why the hell am I not allowed to?" Sonny argued. Her nostrils started to flare, that's when I knew I had to finish the story.

"My sister regretted having an abortion, and that other girl is happy she kept her baby," I told Sonny. "My sister told me having an abortion was her only regret, ever since she told me that I have been totally against abortion," I explained.

"I want to talk to your sister," Sonny stated. "Have her come over."

"Sonny, my sister is away for college!" I explained.

"When does she come home?" Sonny asked me curiously as she played with her pretty brown hair a little bit. I mean brown hair. Yeah it's just brown hair.

"I don't know, I'll call her and see if she could talk to you," I pulled out my phone, and called Abby. She picked up after 2 rings. "Hey Abby!"

"Well hello there Chad!" Abby greeted into the phone.

"So, I'm in a bit of a problem," I started to say. "I think you could really help too!"

"What's going on bud?" She asked me, her voice filled with worry.

"Well, I knocked someone up, and she wants to have an abortion, and-"I said before Abby interrupted.

"YOU KNOCKED SOMEONE UP! YOU IDIOT! LET ME TALK TO THE GIRL!" She screamed through the phone. Her voice boomed, and I know Sonny heard. I handed the phone to her.

"Hey Abby, it's me Sonny the girl he knocked up," She introduced herself as that. Great.

"Hey Sonny, so Chad told me you're thinking of getting an abortion?" I made Sonny put it on speaker so I could hear.

"Yes," Sonny mumbled into the phone.

"Don't do it, it's the biggest mistake I ever made!" My sister told Sonny. Just like I know she would.

"But it seems like the easy way out," Sonny told her.

"It does, at first but Honey as soon as you kill the baby growing inside you, you're going to wish you didn't, trust me!" Abigail explained. "I got to go, but if you need to talk call me later." Then she hung up.

"Chad, I don't want to make a big mistake, but I've already made one," Sonny started. "Why not make another one?"

"Since when do you want to make more mistakes? Sonny what's gotten into you, you're normally trying to be perfect," I asked her. I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me.

"I got pregnant Chad, that's what's gotten into me! I GOT PREGNANT!" Sonny boomed at me. Tears filled her eyes dying to escape, but Sonny wouldn't let them.

"Sonny, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you should give up trying to be perfect, or being the good girl we all know you are," I wiped away a tear that fell down Sonny's cheek.

"Chad, it's going to be so hard," Sonny whispered out. More tears starting to fall down her face. I used my thumb and wiped them all away.

"It is going to be hard, but we will do it together Sonny! We will do it together!" I exclaimed pulling her into a hug. "Don't you see? We can do it Sonny, and we will!"

"Chad, I just think I need to have an abortion, I can't have a baby at 16, I just can't!" Sonny stuttered out. She started to cry into my shirt, I sat there letting her cry. How could I be so stupid? This is Sonny Monroe, and she's pregnant, and she wants to have an abortion. This can't be happening, and even worse it's all my fault.

"Shh Sonny, its okay," I comforted her and rubbed her back. Too bad it really wasn't okay, it was the opposite. We had different views on what should happen, we are much too young to be thinking about this sort of stuff, and my girlfriend is going to kill me!

Sonny looked up at me. She sniffled. "Chad it's not going to be okay, either way something bad happens!" She screamed at me.

"Your right either way something bad happens," I started to say. "So having the baby, and having an abortion have the same consequences."

She shook her head. "No."

"Yes," I retorted.

"Chad, NO they don't, they are both bad things, but I don't know if I can handle being pregnant at such a young age!" Sonny sniffled some more.

"Well, we have to deal with it, we got drunk, had sex, and now we have a baby on the way, we are going to deal with, and deal with it the right way!" I preached to her. I hoped she understood after my little speech there.

"Chad I don't know," Sonny said softly.

"Please Sonny, you and I can raise this baby!" I encouraged.

"Chad, what about your girlfriend?" Sonny asked. "And what about our inability to be in a room for a hour without arguing?"

"We can to be in a room without arguing, it just takes more work! I don't know about her, I guess I'll break up with her?" I told her.

"Why are you willing to give up everything for me? You don't like me, you hate me! Just because I am having your baby doesn't mean you have to drop everything for me!" Sonny argued.

"To me it does, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm a gentleman," I stated with a cocky smirk. "Sonny where on earth did you get the idea that I hate you? Don't you see the way I look at you?"

"No, how do you look at me?" Sonny asked confused. How can she not see that I am hopelessly in love with her? How can she not see that I'm dating my girlfriend because she looks so much like Sonny.

"Like you're the girl I'm destined to be with, Sonny I really like you!" I explained. "That's why I want us to raise this baby together."

Sonny just looked at me shocked.


	4. She Hates Me

**SPOV**

Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say he liked me? A lot? What? The heartthrob of our generation likes me! I'm just a small town girl, I mean come on. I grew up in Appleton Wisconsin. Barely anyone knows where that is! Most people think I live in Middleton, come on guys. Let's be serious here. Anyways back to the big problem here! Chad likes me, but do I like him back? I don't know, my head is completely screwed up.

"Sonny! Say something!" Chad flashed a hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I-I don't know what to say!" I stuttered out. Still in shock, could he really like me?

"Well do you like me too?" Chad asked moving close to me, close as in our bodies are touching.

"I-I don't know," I replied getting nervous.

"Maybe this will help you decide," Chad smiled at me and put his lips on mine. For just a second I forgot everything in the world, I forgot this whole mess. I felt at home, where I was supposed to be, and from that moment I realized I was in love with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Wow Chad," I smiled at him.

"So have you decided?" He winked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"What's that yes for? Yes you've decided or yes you like me?" Chad asked with an adorable confused look on his face.

"Does this answer your question?" I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"I knew if I kissed you, you'd like me," Chad smirked and laughed.

"Of course you did," I rolled my eyes. "Chad, where am I sleeping?"

"In a guest room, it's right by my room, unless you would like to sleep with me?" Chad winked at me and shot me a flirty smile.

"That's what got us into this mess, remember?" I giggled at him. His face fell.

"Sonny get your mind out of the gutter, I was just meaning in the same bed, but not actually doing anything, but if you wanna go there!" He winked again.

"Chad shut up," I muttered.

"That's no way to talk to your boyfriend!" Chad joked. Boyfriend? I didn't agree!

"Hm, boyfriend? I don't remember agreeing!" I giggled.

"Sorry, Sonny will you be my girlfriend?" He grinned that stupid, cheesy, cooky, adorable grin of his. Lucky for him, I love it.

"Yes," I smiled. "But first, you've gotta show me where I am staying!"

"Follow me my lady!" Chad grabbed my hand and led me up the staircase. "You'll be in this room, which is right next to mine," He smiled.

"Thanks, can you get my suitcase? I want to unpack a little bit," I smiled as he left the room to get me my suitcase. I looked around my room and smiled. It was nice, the walls were a light green and the carpet was a darker green. There was a balcony overlooking a little pond, and the bed was a two person bed with a beautiful blue color.

"Sonny, here's your suitcase," Chad mentioned taking me out of my trance.

"Thanks," I smiled as he left the room. I unpacked my things and made the room a little more Sonny. You know, I brought some blankets and stuff from home just adding it around. I finished in around 30 minutes, and then Chad walked in.

"Hey Sonny, my mom's home, you wanna meet her?" Chad asked me looking around the room. "Love the additions by the way," He laughed.

"I'd love to, and thanks!" I giggled and he led me downstairs.

"Hi mom!" Chad said as we walked up to a lady with bleach blonde colored hair, and bright blue eyes. Just like Chad.

"Hey sweetheart, who is this?" Chad's mom said as she looked at me. It's like she new because her eyes went straight to my stomach.

"This is Sonny, my girlfriend," Chad smiled at his mom and she smiled back.

"Well, hello, I'm Julie Cooper," She faked a smile towards me and looked back to my stomach.

"Hey Mrs. Cooper," I crossed my arms over my stomach and fake smiled at her.

"Chad, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Great, she's going to ask him if I'm pregnant and then we are both gonna get kicked out. I sat on the kitchen and felt like I was going to cry. I sat there for one more minute before Mrs. Cooper came out and hugged me.

"I am so so sorry!" She repeated this 3 or 4 times.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"You're pregnant, and I'm so sorry Chad got you into this mess! Anything you need we will get for you!" Mrs. Cooper apologized a few more times and hugged me a couple of times.

"Thank you Mrs. Cooper," I smiled at her.

"Call me Julie, please," She smiled. "I actually need to start packing I leave on a business trip tomorrow morning," She went upstairs and into a room that I assume is her room.

I went into the kitchen and saw Chad sitting at the table. "Chad?"

"My mom hates me Sonny, she HATES ME," Chad blurted out before he put his head in his hands.

"No she doesn't, come on, you're being stupid," I rubbed his back a little bit.

"No, she hates me, she hates that you're pregnant, and she hates that it's my baby, she hates me in general Sonny," Chad tried to explain to me. I wouldn't buy it. What mother hates her child? That's right no mother. Or father for that matter!

"Chad, she doesn't hate you," I whispered softly into his ear. "She's just disappointed."

"Whatever, you don't know anything!" Chad yelled at me and stood up. He threw the chair across the room and stormed out of the kitchen. Fear and Anger started running through my veins, instantly I started crying. I slid down the wall in the kitchen and cried harder. I heard my phone go off, so I pulled it from my pocket. Sniffed a couple times, and then answered.

"Hello?" I answered my breath a little shaky.

"Hey Sonny, are you okay?" It was my doctor.

"Y-Yeah, just got into a fight with my boyfriend, but otherwise I'm fine, what do you need Dr. Casper?" I stuttered out. I quickly wiped the tear away that escaped from my eye.

"I need to see you, we need to check to make sure the baby is okay," Dr. Casper explained.

"I just had an appointment like 2 weeks ago," I explained back.

"Yes, I know, but since you're so young, and the stress is bigger, so we are going to have to have more frequent visits, can you come in today?" Dr. Casper told me. I noticed the worry in her voice.

"Sure, when?" I wiped yet another tear away.

"Today at let's say 3? Bring the father too, unless that's who you're fighting with?"

"Yeah, that's who I'm fighting with, I'll see if he wants to come too," I told her. "I gotta go, I'll see you in an hour," I hung up after we said our goodbyes. Next step, find Chad, and see what the HELL is problem isl


	5. Stupid Cute

**CPOV:**

I stormed out of the kitchen only after throwing a chair across the room. I was mad, mad that I got an innocent girl pregnant, and mad that my mom hates me because of it. Sonny doesn't know what happened in the kitchen, she doesn't know about my whole life. My mom has always hated me, and this just sent it over the edge.

_*Flashback to the Kitchen*_

"_Chad, is Sonny pregnant?" My mom said to me in a hushed tone._

_I looked at her, with a 'how did you know look' and mumbled the word yes._

"_Chad is it your baby?" My mom asked._

"_Yes Mother," I stated and backed away waiting for her to hit me._

"_How could you do this Chad! You know what happened with your sister!" My mother scolded. She didn't hit me, that's a new one._

"_It was an accident!" I stated the obvious._

"_I don't care! Now because of you a teenage girl is pregnant!" My mother's voice slowly started to get louder throughout this sentence. Her normal glare turned into a fierce one._

"_I know, that's why she is living here mom, I'm going to take care of her," I told her my voice rising slightly._

"_You better," She glared even more at me. Didn't think it was possible, but it is. She slapped me across the face, lighter than usual. _

_I held my face as she left the room. "Bitch," I muttered under my breath._

_*End Flashback*_

I hadn't noticed Sonny come into my room, or the tears that were flowing down my face. "Chad?" Sonny whispered softly.

"What!" I yelled with a harsh tone.

"I have a doctor's appointment, and the doctor wants you to come too," She said very quietly. Almost afraid that I was going to hurt her.

My face lightened. "Okay, I'll go with you," I told her and pulled her in for a hug. I wasn't going to be abusive like me mom, I couldn't do that.

"C-Chad, I'm sorry for what I said to make you mad," She apologized and looked up at me, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Sonny it wasn't your fault, I was upset with my mother," I explained as I rubbed small circles on her back.

"Oh, well my appointment is at 3, so we should get ready," She sniffed, and threw me her best fake smile. I almost believed her. I let it go, not wanting another fight to arise, and she left the room.

_-At the doctors-_

"Hi Dr. Casper," Sonny greeted as she walked into the Exam room. I followed her in and sat on the couch as she sat on the exam table.

"Hello Sonny and you must be the boyfriend?" Dr. Casper looked at me.

"That would be me, Chad Dylan Cooper," I flashed a smile.

"Yes, I know who you are, anyways, Sonny how have you been feeling?" Dr. Casper turned to Sonny again and smiled at her.

"Tired, and sore," Sonny sighed.

"Sore where?" Dr. Casper asked writing something down.

"Legs, Arms, Breasts, and I've had some headaches too," Sonny stated.

"Those are all normal pregnancy symptoms," Dr. Casper smiled. "Horrible right?"

"I'd say so!" Sonny replied.

"Aright let's see the baby shall we?" Dr. Casper smiled.

Sonny laid down on the table and lifted her shirt up to reveal her stomach. Which was a little bit bigger then I remember. Not big enough you could really see, but bigger then she normally is. Dr. Casper put some weird jelly on her stomach and she put this one thingy on it and rubbed it around. I looked at the screen and saw some weird dot thing. Was that our baby? Weird!

"Alright, well you're not far enough along to really see the baby, but you see this dot here?" Dr. Casper asked pointing to the dot I was looking at earlier.

Sonny and I both nodded.

"That's your baby!" Dr. Casper smiled.

"Really? It's so small!" I blurted out.

"Well, it's got another 8 months to grow!" Sonny told me with a slight smile.

Dr. Casper laughed. "I'll need to check with you in a month, I'll set you up an appointment," Dr. Casper left the room to go schedule an appointment.

Sonny put down her shirt after wiping the jelly off and sat up straight. "Chad do you think I should tell Marshall?" Sonny asked me fidgeting with her hands.

"Why should you? If you stay the size you are now no one will ever know!" I suggested.

"Are you a freaking idiot?" Sonny glared at me. "Chad I'm going to get bigger as the baby grows!"

"Sorry that I didn't know that! I'm not too familiar with pregnancy!" I shot back.

"So! You should know at least that much!" Sonny rolled her eyes. "Whatever Chad, just whatever!"

"Well in that case, yes you should tell Marshall!" I suggested.

"I guess, but what if he doesn't want me on the show anymore? I'll have to move back to Wisconsin!" Sonny complained.

"He will most likely, have you film a whole bunch and then take a vacation or such, if anything you could work on Mackenzie Falls! We could have you come pregnant, and then once everyone realizes that you're pregnant, then you could be an outcast, but Mackenzie will fall in love with you!" I started thinking of the possibilities.

"No thanks, I don't want to be on Mackenzie Falls," Sonny spat out. "Speaking of that, did you break up with your girlfriend?"

SHIT. I didn't even think about her. I gotta do that. "No, let me call her," I started to pull out my phone.

"You're not breaking up with her over the phone are you!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Noooo," I mumbled and put my phone away.

"You are horrible!" Sonny told me and glared at me.

"Then why am I your boyfriend!" I shot back with a glare of my own.

"Because you're the father of my baby!" Sonny shot at me. "And I sort of like you!"

"Sort of!" I stated. "Only sort of!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Can we not fight here please?"

"Fine whatever," I looked away. "I'm just going to call my girlfriend and tell her to pick me up, I'll meet you at home." I stood up and left the room. I walked straight out of that stupid doctors place, away from that stupid doctor, stupid cute Sonny, and that stupid cute little baby in her stomach.


	6. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**SPOV:**

Chad irks me. He irks me so much I just want to shoot myself in the face. He just left me, to go with his girlfriend, while I'm at the hospital! Dr. Casper walked in a few minutes after Chad walked out.

"Did something happen?" Dr. Casper asked closing the door behind her.

No nothing did, my boyfriend just walked out of here for no reason! Stupid doctor. "No, everything's fine, he just needed some air," I fake smiled at her hiding the tears that actually wanted to fall out.

"Oh alright, your next appointment will be in one month from today! I'll see you soon dear, take care of yourself, oh and I set you up on Prenatal Vitamins, go to your local pharmacy to pick them up," Dr. Casper explained.

"Okay, see you soon," Gave another fake smile and was out the door, I barely made it to Chad's car before I started balling. Chad left already, but he didn't leave his keys so now I'm stuck at the doctor's office, sitting outside a car, alone and upset. Real fucking great. I took out my phone and called the first person I thought of.

"Hello?" Nicos sweet sounding voice answered the phone.

"N-Nico," I stuttered out my voice quiet and cracked.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" Nico asked me sounding concerned.

"Come get me, I'm at the doctor's office," I told him before I hung up and cried again. Stupid Chad, why would he leave me here? Without the god damn keys, is he stupid!

A few minutes later Nico pulled up, I got in his car and buckled my seat belt. "Take me to Chad's house please," I muttered and sighed.

"Sonny, what's wrong?" Nico started to drive away.

"Chad, it's Chad, it's just CHAD," I couldn't help the tears that started to flow. I felt my breakfast starting to come back up my throat. "Nico, pull over,"

"What why?" Nico asked as he pulled over.

I opened the door and threw up on the side of the road. Everything I ate this morning, heck even everything I ate the day before all ended up on the side of the road.

"Oh that's why," Nico muttered.

"Sorry," I mumbled wiping my mouth and closing the door. Nico started driving again and it was pure awkward silence until we got to Chad's house. "Thanks for the ride Nico, I'll explain to you later, I just need to sleep," I told him and hopped out of his car and walked into Chad's house. I noticed him lying on the couch, but the last thing I wanted to do was talk to that fucking loser. I walked right by him, ignoring his hello, and then his constant "Sonnys!" and went straight into my room and slammed the door. Maybe now he's gotten the hint! "Sonny!"Chad screamed as he started to bang on my bedroom door.

"Go away Chad, you're the last person I want to speak to right now!" I screamed at him as I slid down the door in a heap of fresh tears.

"Sonny, why are you so mad at me!" Chad sighed out of frustration and tried to open the door.

I ripped the door open so fast, it felt like it was going to fly of the hinges. "Because you're a complete asshole! You left me at the doctor's office with a car and NO KEYS; you left me to go hang out with your girlfriend, who you're supposed to have broken up with!" I could hear the venom dripping which each word I said to him. He backed up, afraid of what I might do. He should be afraid… very afraid.

"I broke up with my girlfriend thank you very much, and I'm so fucking sorry I forgot to give you the fucking keys!" Chad screamed back at me stepping an inch closer.

"You know what else you should be sorry for? Getting me pregnant, and ruining my whole GOD DAMN LIFE!" My voice was icy, and cold and mean. Not like my normal yelling voice, I was beyond mad, I was furious, and he was gonna pay for it.

"IT'S NOT ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!" Chad boomed at me. He stepped right in front of me, our faces almost touching.

I kissed him; I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him, I'm furious at him, but I just kissed him. I pulled away and closed the door. I locked the door and I laid down on my bed. What the hell just happened? I was screaming at him, and then I kissed him? Why the fuck did I just kiss him, oh my god this is stupid. Yeah he's my boyfriend, but I shouldn't kiss him when I'm pissed at him right? God, I need to write. I took out my song book and let the words flow out of my soul.

_We're face to face_

_But we don't see eye to eye_

_We're like fire and rain._

_You drive me insane._

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Perfect chorus! Now, what about the verse's? Maybe if I finish this, I could sing it on So Random.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_He makes me wanna pull my hair out_

_Like he doesn't even care_

_Chorus_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_Chorus_

_When I hold on he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing_

_We're like fire and rain_

_You drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_We're like different stars_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_Wouldn't change a thing._

Wow, I love it when I get in these moods where I can just write and write and it just flows out. Like right now, this song is **perfect**, and I can't wait to sing it for So Random. Marshall loves it when I find songs to sing on so Random, it always boosts our ratings. I didn't realize it until now, but this song fits mine and Chad's feelings. Or at least my feelings towards him right now. God, I forgot about Chad writing this song, now he's back in my mind. I have to think about something else! Maybe if I wrote a song for somebody else, that way I would have to think about something else. Like this baby growing inside of me! Maybe I should write a song for Tawni, yeah I think I'll do that. No scratch that I don't want to write anymore. I just want to sleep. I laid down in my bed, with a sigh. Life sucks.

**CPOV**

What just happened? Sonny was furious at me, yelling and shit, and then she kisses me and slams the door in my face. What the hell! That girl is the most confusing girl in the entire world. _That's why you love her._ Shut up mind, I do not! _Do too!_ Whatever, you're my mind I tell you what to think! I don't love Sonny! I just like her! Why does she aggravate me so much! I don't understand why she would kiss me after yelling at me, it just doesn't make sense. Then just leave too? I mean come on, what the hell is that?

"Urrrgh!" I screamed out in aggravation, not realizing I was sitting in my living room.

"What's your bitching about now?" My mother asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Nothing mom," I muttered and started to head upstairs. I didn't want to deal with her at all; I couldn't wait for her to leave tomorrow. I hated when she was home, it wasn't very frequent, thank god, she left all the time for business trips, and my dad was in Europe visiting his parents. It would be Sonny and I alone for at least 3 months, unless my dad comes back soon, or my mom's business trip gets cancelled. I got upstairs to my room and walked inside. I laid on my bed, with a great big sigh I closed my eyes. Life sucks.


End file.
